You can't run from love(especially with a kneazle plotting against you
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Hermione tries to run from her feelings when Antonin Dolohov is released from Azkaban. Will she succeed or will he catch her and make her confront them.


Authors **note. Okay so this is going to be a bit different from my other one shots. This is pure fluff. No smuttiness in this at all. Some of you might like it. Some of you might not. But I wanted to practice the softer side. I'm still working on my other stories I've just hit a kind of block and am having a hard time coming back from it. Its one of my shorter one shots but I plan on doing more fluffy goodness soon. It's just a little hard for me to find time to write right now. so enjoy this short piece of fluff. Assignment for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Class Wandolore: Task 3**

Hermione looked around the now bare apartment and sighed. This was the third time in as many months that she was moving. He had found her again. This time she had made a decision though. She wasn't going to stop anymore. She'd just keep running. Drastic sounding of course considering the person she was running from was the man she was in love with. Not for the normal reasons either. He wasn't abusive, wasn't after her to hurt her, in all reality he just wanted to be with her, but she just couldn't do it. She couldn't look at him and not see how horrible a person she had been. She'd married someone knowing she didn't love him, but she couldn't help it. Ron was so safe the complete opposite of the man she loved. She knew Ron, inside and out. She'd enjoyed their marriage for five amazing years. Then it happened, and her perfect world came crashing down. Her whole life went up in flames faster than if someone had cast fiendfyre at it. Antonin Dolohov had finally been released from Azkaban.

Now most people would wonder what on earth that had to do with the end of her marriage. How could the release of the man who'd almost killed her have anything to do with her? Especially knowing he had been forced to join the Dark Lord and had been released because it had been proven that the only reason he had followed at all was to stay alive, but it did. His release had everything to do with the end of her life as she knew it. Her husband knew of course, she'd never lied or kept anything hidden from him. Harry as her best friend also knew. And that's why Ron had filed for divorce. He'd let her go so she could be happy with the man she was in love with, Antonin Dolohov. The only problem with that? The love she felt for Dolohov terrified her. She didn't like things she couldn't explain logically. She liked things she couldn't control even less than that. The all-consuming love that she felt for Antonin Dolohov fit into both of those categories. So, she did what any other sane witch would do. She ran.

She looked around the apartment one last time to make sure she had everything in her little bag and seeing she did she turned on the spot and apparated away. She appeared in a field only briefly before apparating again. After three more immediate apparitions she finally reached her destination. She stood in the middle of a forested swamp on one of the few safe dry patches. So maybe hiding in a swamp from the man she was in love with was a little extreme. She didn't rightly care. She just couldn't bring herself to give in to her feelings.

With a flick of her wand her tent was set up around her. She had enough food and drinks to last her a month before she would have to move and go shopping again. She sat down on the couch in her wizarding tent and sighed. She let out a sharp shrill whistle and finally let out a smile as her ever faithful familiar slunk into the tent. She looked at the Half kneazle Ocelot. "Shinzy I'm so glad you are here with me. I know you find all this ridiculous but what else can I do? I can't control how I feel I know that, but I can run from it." The ocelot in front of her rolled its eyes before sounding its clicking meow at her. "Alright go on and hunt then." And just like that she watched as Shinzy walked out of the tent.

She laid back on the couch staring up at the ceiling of the tent. "What do I do now?" She groaned and sent a spell up at the ceiling and watched as the constellations played across the ceiling now. She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed in frustration. "Why do I have to feel his way about him? Why does that man have to have such an effect over me!" She practically jumped out of her skin when a throaty chuckle interrupted her musings. "Antonin!?" She glared at the Ocelot who had led him directly into the tent. "Traitor." Shinzy just rolled her eyes meowed and walked back out. "When I said go hunting I meant for something to eat!" She groaned as the throaty chuckle sounded again.

"Oh Dorogaya do not blame your Kneazle. You know I would have found you any way." She sighed again. "Why do you run from me anyway Hermione? You know how I feel about you. I've never felt so much for anyone else in my life. If you don't feel the same way all you have to do is tell me." The pained look on his face as he spoke those words broke her heart.

"Oh Antonin, You must know by now that I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you it terrifies me. There is no explanation for why I feel this way."

Antonin pulled her to him and shushed her with a kiss to her lips. Pulling back slowly, "Love has no explanation Hermione. Love doesn't make sense, there is no logic in it. Please come back to England with me. I have land in Devon a farm with woods and horses. I want you to live with me Hermione, please."

Hermione looked at him and finally realized now that he was actually here in front of her she couldn't fight it any more. "Yes Antonin, I'll come back…" She was cut off by another kiss to her lips. When he finally pulled back she was breathless. "…with you." She sighed out. With one last shrill whistle, "Come on Shinz. We're going home." The ocelot bounded into the tent into her arms. With a flick of her wand the tent was packed back up. Antonin took her arm and apparated with her to his, no their, home in Devon.


End file.
